Faerie's in Mystic Falls
by jessisthebestduh
Summary: Damon Salvatore found this beautiful 4 year old girl 13 years ago and decided to take her in and raise her him self. Who knew having a teenager in high school could be such hard work, especially when she's more powerful then anyone hes ever met. AN: so I've been ignoring my story for awhile now but I think I know where its going, starts at ep1 but will skip episodes due to lazyness
1. Pilot Part 1

So I can't promise that this story will go anywhere because I don't have a plan for it but it will fallow the tv series pretty well but I'm adding a character to the mix and she is a very special girl. I plan on having my oc with either Kol or Klaus I think it will be mostly Klaus but maybe some Kol flirting, but this is farther down the road lets deal with getting to that part first.

* * *

><p>Pilot part 1<p>

I watched as he killed those two people and I felt horrible for letting them die, but I knew Damon needed to drink to live and if you think about it humans do the same thing with their food too. I guess you kind of get used to it when you grow up with a vampire as your legal guardian. I thought back to the first day we met. It was hard to remember because I was so young but the memories flooded back to me.

I was four and was on a camping trip with my parents. I loved going camping because we lived in the city and it was hard to get in touch with nature when your surrounded by skyscrapers. My father Tom Flemming was very handsome, with short brown hair and a rugged chiseled look. he had broad shoulders and was fairly strong. My mother Lynette Collins was a beautiful women with long brown hair that flowed like a waterfall around and past her shoulders. Her eyes were a grey blue almost glowing like magic. Her pale skin looked beautiful like a doll.

"Fey sweetie, why don't you go pick some wild flowers in the field over there while your father and I get dinner ready." My mother said to me with a big smile on her angelic face.

"Okay Mommy." I replied skipping through the field of tall grass and wild flower for 10 minutes making a crown of flowers for me and a necklace of flowers for my mother like how she showed me the last time we came camping. I was heading back when I suddenly heard screaming that sounded like my mother but I've never heard her make that sound before and it caused me to stop and freeze in fear. My tiny body shook with terror and hot tears were falling down my face I wanted to move towards the screaming but my legs wouldn't work. Finally the screaming stopped and my body jumped into action and I was running to where my mother and father were. When I got there I let out my own scream as I rushed to their bodies. My fathers head was twisted in a way where I knew that wasn't good and his chest wasn't moving like its supposed to. Next to him was my mother and a there seemed to be something sticking out of her and as I got closer her blood covered the front of her shirt but her chest was moving slightly so I ran to her

"Mommy!" I yelled as I ran to her and fell down by her side. "Mommy please wake up, please." I heard a twig snap behind me and my head spun to see a man with hair as black as night.

"Please help me my mommy is hurt." I pleaded with the man and a look of sympathy crossed his face. A coughing sound caused me to look back at my mother and see her eyes flutter open and look at me then at the man.

"You are a vampire." My mother said this to the man and he came closer kneeling down next to me looking intently at my mom.

"How did you know?" He asked in response.

"I will tell you but I need you to promise me one thing." She said before she covered her mouth and began coughing.

"Oh and what if I don't." He had a smile but his eyes looked concerned.

"Then you will never know what I am and who my daughter is." My mother said looking over at me.

"Fine what is it you want?" I could tell he was frustrated but intrigued non the less.

"I want you to make sure my daughter is safe. I don't care how but I want you to promise you will protect her and make sure she ends up somewhere safe." I looked at my mother with fear in my dark black eyes "Mommy what are yo-"

"Shh baby everything will be okay. Don't worry." She reached out her hand and touched my face before pulling back and looking at the man waiting for an answer.

"I promise. Now tell me what you are and why your child is so special."

"I am a faerie. My daughter is only half faerie but is more powerful then anyone I have ever met and she is only four years old. I have special powers that helped me figure out what you are. A faerie can only be killed with a brass coated in something called faerie báis. Which means faerie death, but we call it Faerie Dust it is a rare item because you can only get it when a faerie dies and turns into faerie dust. My daughter is the only one of her kind, a hybrid and that makes her very special. I will die shortly and I want you to take my daughter and her things and make sure she gets somewhere safe." Tears had started to fall down my face again when I realized she was going to die.

"Mommy I don't want you to die please don't leave me." I cried out as I grabbed onto her arm.

"Listen to me my child. You are very special and I love you very much I will watch over forever you are my little angle." She looked up at me with a soft smile. Her hand reached up to her neck and grabbed the heart shaped necklace and yanked it from her neck and placed it in my hands. "Now you will always have a part of me with you. I love you my beautiful baby girl." She closed her eyes and let death take her. Her body then turned to fairy dust and drifted away in the wind. The heart shaped locket still clutched in my little hand.

I cried out in sadness and let the sobs poor out of my body. I then felt myself lifted and cradled in someones arms and heard a shushing noise as I was rocked slightly.

"Hey. Its okay baby girl, its okay." I calmed down a little and looked up at the man that held me in his arms. "Hey my name is Damon, whats your name?"

"Fey."

"Well its nice to meet you Fey. How bout we get your stuff and go get some ice cream."

I nodded at him as he smiled down at me and even though I was sad I couldn't help myself from smiling back at him.

I've been with Damon since I was four and he has been an adventure to say the least. I know that he's a little crazy and he kills people but he's Damon and I love him for him no matter what he does I will always be there for him like how he has always been there for me.


	2. Pilot Part 2

So I'm editing all my old chapters and then I will continue on with this story. Just to be honest with all of you I lost my passion for this story for a little while but I'm back and I can't let it go. I just can't seem to get this story out of my mind but I am going to change things so if you want you can go back and read the older chapters to see the changes.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><span>Pilot Part 2<span>

"Wake up Baby girl its time to go to school." I let a low growl escape my lips and then suddenly my blankets were gone and I was very cold. I opened my eyes to see Damon holding my blanket in his hand. I rolled my eyes at him then reached my arms above my head and stretched out my spine. I then got up and grabbed my stuff from my duffle bag next to the bed and headed for the crappy motel bathroom.

"So why am I going to school again? And when are we getting out of this dump?" I yelled through the door.

"Well your going to school because that's where my dear brother is and I want you to spy on him for me. Then we will move into the boarding house after I make my big reveal." I rolled my eyes again and finished getting ready I combed out my wavy brown hair and applied some black eyeliner and mascara to make my black eyes stand out. I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom to find that the room was empty. I let out a sigh and grabbed my leather jacket and went out to my bike a 2005 Ducati Triumph Sprint ST. I started it up and put on my helmet before kicking off and started my drive to Mystic Falls High. A couple of heads turned as I pulled up and when I took off my helmet I saw a few mouths drop open. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. I lifted my mind block and let myself search through some of their thoughts.

'wow she is hot!'

'oh no! I can't have some new girl getting more attention then me.'

'hm two new kids and they're both gorgeous.'

I stopped at that one and put my block back up. It seems Stefan is already here and he's probably on his way to the main office. I better bump into him there and introduce myself there. I made my way to the office and caught the tail end on him using compulsion on secretary.

"I'm sure everything you need is there." I raised my eyebrow at him. He is so sloppy, I could be anybody and he's completely oblivious to me.

"Well, you're right. So it is." I took this as my opportunity to make myself known.

"Wow you're sloppy." As these words left my mouth I saw him stiffen. I walked up next to him and he turned to look at me. "You look nothing like him. hmm."

"Nothing like who?" he asked me.

"No one important. Anyway Stef, you seriously need to be more careful I could have been anybody, and then there would have been a lot of suspicion."

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" He questioned taking a threatening step towards me which only made me smile in a cocky way.

"I am Fey Collins, as for your other question that is for me to know, and you to find out." I got my schedule from the secretary and walked out. As I walked out I passed by a dark skinned girl and I could sense she wasn't like the rest of the humans walking around, she was a witch, and one that didn't know she was a witch. I raised my eyebrow at her but kept walking until I got to history and introduced myself to a fairly rude teacher, then sat in the seat he pointed out to me and waited for class to start.

When class was about to start the witch from earlier sat down next to me and faced me.

"Hi I'm Bonnie!"

"Fey." I said giving her a polite smile.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls so far." She asked seeming genuinely interested in my answer.

"Well some of the boys are super cute from what I could tell but I just got here last night so I haven't had a chance to really look around that much." She let out a laugh and gave me a very warm smile.

"Well I'm glad you like the eye candy. Why don't you come out with me and my friends tonight? Were going to the grill and I could give you a tour of the city. It will take like two seconds were a pretty small town."

"Yeah I'm in, that sound like a lot of fun." I answered smiling

"Great! Do you need a ride, or do you have your own transportation?"

"I have my bike so I'll just fallow you." Just then the bell rang which ended our conversation, I sent her a smile and turned to face the teacher and listened to his lecture.

The end of the day came quicker then I expected and I was putting my stuff away in my locker and grabbed my helmet not that I really needed it.

"Fey!" I heard my name being called and I turned around to find Bonnie and a blond girl standing behind me.

"Hey Bonnie! I'm just grabbing my stuff." I said over my shoulder before shutting my locker and turning around to face the the two girls.

"Thats cool. So this is my friend Caroline Forbes, Caroline this is Fey. I invited Fey to come to the Grill with us tonight."

"Sweet I have a lot to ask you." Caroline said, I let out a small laugh and smiled at her as we walked to the exit of the school.

"Well, ask away."

"Ok well, So where are you from? Why did you move to Mystic Falls? Do you really ride a motorcycle? And where did you get your clothes?" The last question made me laugh hysterically and I had to calm down before answering her questions.

"I'm from all over the place. I've been all over the U.S. and most of Europe. I moved here because my guardian made me. Yes. And I got my clothes from all over the place as well." I gave her a huge smile and she returned it with one of her own.

"Wow that is so cool I wish I could travel that much, I've never even left the states." Caroline gushed.

"Yeah it's pretty cool sometimes but I've never been somewhere for more than 6 months. Never had any real friends growing up. It was always just me and my guardian. It's a little lonely but I could always count on him being there for me." I looked down and felt the loneliness that I always feel when I think about my life.

"Well you've never met anyone like us, so I can guarantee that being our friend means you'll never be lonely again." Bonnie smiled at me, and I sent her a smile back. We reached my bike and Bonnie's car was only a few spaces away so I started up my baby and fallowed Bonnie to the grill. It was a short drive and i pulled into the spot next to Bonnie.

"Your bike is so cool, you have to give me a ride sometime." Caroline said as we walked up to the grill then Bonnie asked if Caroline knew anything about the new guy Stefan.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family so the moved around a lot. He's a gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all that in one day?"

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Bonnie and I busted out laughing and Caroline soon joined in.

We split up after a little while because Bonnie had to talk to a guy so me and Caroline went to play some pool. We played a few games before I sensed a vampire enter the building and I was the first to look up and see Stefan walking in with a girl who I assumed to be Elena because she looked a lot like the picture of Katherine. I saw the boy Bonnie was talking to get up and walk over to the pair and introduce himself. I felt a little bad for him, I could tell he had a thing for the girl. I looked over at Caroline and she looked a little defeated too. We played a few more games then sat at a table with everybody else. Stefan kept looking at me like I was a suspicious character, which to him I guess I was. I just sent him a smile and listened to Caroline drill him and flirt shamelessly. Bonnie and Elena jumped in and then brought up a party.

"Ohh, party? I'm so in." I said suddenly very excited and almost bouncing in my chair. Stefan raised his eyebrow at me then turned to Elena and asked if she was going completely ignoring Caroline which I thought was a little rude. We all talked a little bit more then we all left to go home and departed with goodbyes and promises of talking tomorrow at school. I drove to the motel Damon and I were staying at. I walked in the door and spotted Damon on my bed flipping through channels with remote in his hand.

"Get off my bed Damon." I said while taking my shoes off.

"Oh come on lay down with me and tell me all about your first day of school." I just rolled my eyes and crawled onto the bed and cuddled up next to him while laying my head down on his chest, and his arm wrapped around me settling on my elbow. We do this every time I get home from my first day of school. I then began to tell him about my day, my encounters with Stefan, and about the party I'm going to tomorrow. Eventually I fell asleep and when I woke up in the middle of the night I was under the blankets and Damon was gone. I just rolled over and went back to sleep, and for the first time in a long time I was actually excited for school the next day

* * *

><p>There you have it.<p>

REVIEW!


	3. Pilot Part 3

Hey so I am editing all my chapters and then I will continue on with writing future chapters there will be significant changes so please go back a reread all the previous chapters. Thanks a bunch.

I do not own TVD

* * *

><p><span>Pilot Part Three<span>

I woke up this morning with Damon missing, but that's normal so I just got up and got ready for school. I walked into school and sat down beside Bonnie and chatted until the teacher started his lesson.

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um…a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." I stifled my laugh and hid my face in my arms.

"Ah new girl if you find this so funny then maybe you have the answer" My head shot up and I could hear Bonnie giggling at me.

"Well, I do know the answer, but because you were so rude I don't want to tell you now." I said sending him a friendly smile to let him know I was joking. He just scoffed and moved onto his next victim, Matt.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett, and Miss…" He trailed off looking at me waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Collins." I told him.

"Well maybe you can enlighten us next time. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He asked Matt who looked as clueless as Bonnie did.

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." I tried to hide my laugh again. Even if this guy was an ass the class was pretty funny.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know." Poor girl its like watching a deer caught in headlights.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." What an ass, I guess I spoke to soon.

"There were 346 casualties, Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said coming to the rescue.

"That's correct. Mister..? " Mr Tanner asked looking right at Stefan.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?" I tried hard not to laugh at this question but a snort escaped my mouth and Stefan glanced at me quickly before looking back at the teacher.

"Distant." Yeah more like he is the original settler.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr Tanner said smugly.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Teach just got owned, I was right this class was a blast. We continued on with the lecture until class ended and eventually school ended as well and I went back to the motel to do some homework and change for the party. I was sitting at the table when all of a sudden I felt Damon's presence behind me.

"Hey Dame, having fun trying to sneak up on me?" I said with out even looking up from my work. He let out a breath in frustration, and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"How do you always know I'm there. Ever since you were little you've always been able to ruin my fun in scaring you." I just rolled my eyes and finished up my last homework question before putting my stuff back into my school bag, and got up to get ready for the party. I was walking to the bathroom when Damon was suddenly in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, you can. Don't go to the party tonight." I looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Are you joking? This town is so boring, and there is no way I'm going to pass up a chance to drink and party with friends." His eyebrow went up at the mention of friends but i pushed past him and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

"Fine, go, but promise me you wont wander off into the woods." I smiled happy that I got my way.

"I promise Damon." I felt him leave and I finished getting ready and did my makeup a little more dramatic then I normally would. I was finally done and walked out the door, and headed to the party.

When I got there I walked around for about five minutes before I found Bonnie and shouted out her name and went over and hung out with her for most of the party. after about an hour or so I heard Elena screaming for help and Bonnie and I rushed over to see Elena's brother carrying a girl that had blood covering her neck, and I knew immediately it had Damon's name written all over it. I had to pretend to be shocked and terrified so no one would be suspicious of me. I saw Stefan's face and knew that he had figured it out and saw him start to leave, and I knew I had to fallow him. So I told Bonnie blood freaked me out and I had to get out of there. I hopped on my bake and fallowed Stefan back to his place, which was huge. When we got there he rushed inside, and I snuck in behind him. I could hear him talking with a man named Zach then he stormed up the stairs. I fallowed behind him being as quit as possible, and as I got to his door I hear him say one word that put a smirk on my face.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother." A smile graced my lips as I laid my eyes on Damon

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked visibly trying to calm.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." I let out a laugh that caused both vampires to look at me.

"Hey Salvatore, whats up?" I said this while walking a few feet into his room.

"Fey you need to leave this man is very dangerous." Stefan said holding his arm out so I wouldn't move but I just ignored him and ducked under his arm and walked over to Damon giving him a quick hug before turning back to Stefan, who seemed very confused.

"Confused Stefan?" Damon asked him

"When'd you get here?" He asked ignoring Damon's question

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. That's why I put my girl here in you class so I could keep an eye on you. Your hair's different. I like it." A smile graced my lips as I watched the gears turn in Stefan's head.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." I almost felt bad for Stefan, but Damon was my family and I would do anything for him.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." I laughed at that comment and Stefan sent me a glare.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." I laughed at that one because it was so true. We were always moving around from city to city because of his short attention span.

"Well that's true he always sticks to the cities." I looked up at Damon and sent him a smile. He just looked down at me but I could see the smile he was holding back.

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"I can see that." Stefan said sending me a glare. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem... for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena" I smirked at this comment. "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked egging Stefan on.

"She's not Katherine." He growled out.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon walked away from me and I got the hint that this might get dangerous and he wants me out of the way so I walked over to Stefan's bed and plopped down.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work. The only thing I can't figure out is Fey. Is she you puppet, are you compelling her to be here, to spy on me?" He glanced over at me trying to figure me out.

"Please he couldn't compel me even if he wanted to." I said sending Damon a smirk.

"Besides Stefan don't you wanna know what her blood taste like, it must be delicious." Boy was he asking for it.

"Stop it" I could tell Stefan was getting mad but that's what Damon wanted so I stayed out of it.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!"

"Stop it!" Stefan growled starting to lose control.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan's face began to change as Damon egged him on. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled at him and tackled him out the window. I lazily got up and walked over to the window and looked down at the fighting brothers then Damon threw Stefan into the wall which made me almost fall from the shock. Damon was yelling something at him that I couldn't hear then he looked up at me and motioned for me to come down so I jumped out the window and manipulated the air around me by making slow circles with my hands pointed at the ground so that I floated down and landed in Damon's open arms. He sped off and dropped me at my bike and told me to go back to the motel and pack up.

"I'll meet you there in an hour and then we can move into this house, ok?" I nodded and smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed my forehead before disappearing. I let out a small laugh and shook my head a little before putting my helmet on and riding back to the motel. I was so excited about finally getting out of the crappy motel and rode there as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnnnn! So Stefan knows Fey is working with his evil brother and she's moving in. Hope you guys liked it please send me reviews.<p> 


	4. The Night Of The Comet

Hey so I am editing all my chapters and then I will continue on with writing future chapters there will be significant changes so please go back a reread all the previous chapters. Thanks a bunch.

I do not own TVD

* * *

><p><span>The night of the comet<span>

Waking up in nice comfy expensive bed was amazing compared to what I've been sleeping on the past couple of nights. I still cant believe that Damon completely refurnished a room just for me as an apology for making me stay in that gross motel. I stepped out of my bed and onto the cold hard wood floor and sprinted to the bathroom connected to my room, and hopped into the shower. The hot water pounded on my back as I was still trying to wake up the rest of the way. I walked out of the shower and dried off, I wrapped my towel around me before walking out into my room and changed for school. There was a knock at my door, I knew it was Damon before I even got to the door and opened it.

"Whats up?" I asked walking back into my room and going over to my vanity to apply some light makeup.

"Their's something I need you to do. I need you to plant little seeds of doubt in Elena's head about Stefan." I let out a sigh, I knew sooner or later I would have to start messing with my new friends I just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Fine. But don't expect me to lie." He just smiled and kissed the top of my head before walking out and shutting the door behind him. I finished getting ready and walked downstairs to find Stefan drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Stef, want a ride to school." He just looked at me then got up and left.

"Well that was rude" I said to myself before filling a thermos with coffee and walking out the door. I didn't feel like getting helmet hair today so I took my white 2009 two door Jeep Wrangler, a gift from Damon from when we moved from Venice Italy to Arizona.

At school Stefan and Elena were staring at each other in class and got made fun of by the teacher, seriously he's such a dick. Class ended and I walked with Bonnie and Caroline while they joked about Bonnie's ancestry.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked and I shook my head at how dumb this was, but played it off like I thought it was a joke.

"Yeah are you gonna wiggle your nose at me to make me disappear." I joked along with Care as we both giggled.

"Very funny Fey. Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." I laughed and thought about how wrong she was.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said staring off into space.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked glancing over at Caroline.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

"Who are you talking about." I was pretty sure I already knew but I had to be sure.

"Omg he was at the grill after the party he was sitting at a table near me he was so gorgeous. Like tall dark and handsome, and he smiled at me but I was to drunk to think to go over and get his number." Yeah that was definitely Damon, god I hope he doesn't sleep with her but I can't help but know that if he took an intreats in her then he was going to use her. I just smiled and laughed with them, and headed out with them to hang out with Elena and grab a bite to eat.

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Well at least her Grams has something right.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline asked directing her question at Elena who had been quit this whole time.

"So then nothing." She said looking confused.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked looking at Elena with disbelieving eyes.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh.

"Profound." Bonnie said with a smile on her face too. Suddenly Elena got up and grabbed her stuff then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie and I asked at the same time.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." She then proceeded to walk away and I shared a look with the girls before grabbing my bag and got up to leave.

"You leaving too? Where?" Caroline asked me.

"I forgot I had to go home and cook diner. Sorry girls rain check." I then left and headed for the boarding house, knowing that this is going to get complicated soon. as I pulled up I saw Elena's car in the driveway and I could sense Damon in the house. I decided to lift my mind block and searched for Elena's thoughts.

'Why didn't Stefan tell me he had a brother?' I let out a sigh and put my block up before heading to the door. As I reached the door Elena was walking out and nearly ran into me.

"Woh Elena, Wheres the fire?" I asked as I steadied myself.

"Fey? What are you doing here?" Well I guess nows a good time to tell her Dame is my guardian.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Damon, Stefan's older brother, is my legal guardian." I tried to play dumb hoping she wouldn't be to suspicious.

"Yeah you did." She said sounding a little hurt but seemed to sake it off.

"Haha silly me must have slipped my mind well better head inside, um see you tonight during the comet." I then hurried inside before I could finish digging my own grave. God I'm so stupid.

"I'm not playing any game." I walked in during the end of their argument and decided to just wait for them to finish up.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." I rolled my eyes at Damon's comment.

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I waited for Damon to leave before I made myself known to Stefan.

"Hey! Sorry about him he can be a real Jerk." Stefan glared at me then made to leave but I ran up and grabbed his arm stopping him from going anywhere.

"What do you want Fey? If that even is your real name." I smiled softly at him before talking.

"Yes Fey Collins is my real name. Look Stefan, I know you don't trust me and you have every right not to trust me but please just hear me out. Give me five minutes." I looked at him with pleading eyes before he finally gave in and nodded so we headed over to the study, and I began to explain who and what I am, and why I'm with Damon.

"Well first things first I might as well tell you what I am exactly. I am a faerie, well half, my mom was a full blooded faerie and my father was a human." I said giving him some time to process it.

"Ok so what exactly is a faerie?" He asked looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Well technically I'm only half but somehow that makes me more powerful then a regular faerie. All faerie's can read minds, and a faerie can control a specific element like air water fire or earth, but I'm special I am able to control all of the elements. I also can sense what people are, like if they're supernatural like that witch Elena hangs out with." Stefan's eyes grew wide at the mention of Bonnie.

"Wait you mean Bonnie?"

"Well yeah, but she hasn't been trained or discovered her powers… yet"

"Ok, but how can you stand to be around him?"

"I know he does bad things Stefan, but I cant help it. I care about Damon, he has always been there for me, and I could never betray him. He's the only family I have. The funny thing is that he's technically my legal guardian so that would make you like my uncle." I let out a short laugh and looked up at Stefan who was smiling back at me.

"Stefan can I talk to you. Alone." Zach had walked in and gave me a wary look. Stefan nodded and patted the top of my head before heading up the stairs with Zach.

I sat there for a few minutes before getting up and getting changed for the comet and left. I walked around with the girls before Stefan showed up and stole Elena from us. I could tell that something was wrong and I felt a little bad for Stefan but I pushed the feeling back and continued talking with the group and headed inside the Grill with them. I could sense Damon was close and I knew he was up to no good. Then Elena's little brother came up and looked a little scared.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" He asked looking around frantically.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said rudely.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler very rudely said.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked, oh busted.

"Ask him." Tyler said motioning to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy said trying to act tough.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked looking mortified.

"She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said trying to get in Tyler's face.

"Yeah, right." Tyler said with disbelief written all over his face.

"You slept with Vickie Donovan? I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked looking back and forth between the two boys.

"There's no way."

"Stop being a dick Tyler." I had to say it, he was seriously getting on my nerve.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." When this left Jeremy's mouth my eyes widened. Seriously this is better then TV

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked Tyler obviously worried about his sister.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said getting up and storming away starting to look for Vicky

"We'll check the back."

"I'll check the square" Matt said and I got up too.

"I'll go with you."

"Me too." I said then I walked off with Matt and we then ran into Stefan and asked him about Vicki and then Matt asked him about the hospital and Stefan gave him a lie and excused himself and walked off, and I decided to follow him telling Matt I'd keep looking. I was a few feet behind Stefan when I saw him look up at a building and I fallowed his gaze and saw Damon messing with Matts sister, ugh why cant he give me one day to relax is it really to much to ask. Whatever Stefan can deal with him tonight I just really don't want to. So I walked away and went home for the night hoping Damon wouldn't kill any of my friends tonight.

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter down. It wasn't my best but I really hated the first couple episode so I'm just trying to push through them till I get to my favorite parts.<p>

REVIEW!


	5. Friday Night Bites

Hey so I am editing all my chapters and then I will continue on with writing future chapters there will be significant changes so please go back a reread all the previous chapters. Thanks a bunch.

I do not own TVD

* * *

><p>Friday Night Bites<p>

I woke up this morning with a bad feeling in my gut. I get this often because I'm always with the biggest trouble maker. So I just got up and decided that I wasn't going to let my instincts ruin my day. When I got to school I was surprised to find Bonnie telling Elena that she no longer liked Stefan which didn't really make any sense until she said she got a bad feeling when she touched him then it all clicked, her witch powers are starting to kick in. I just went along with what Elena was saying and left to go talk with Matt and Tyler. Matt was tossing a football around with one of their football friends and I ran up and caught it before it could get to him.

"And the amazing Fey intercepts the ball and the crowd go's wild ahhhhh." I was laughing and running around in a circle around Tyler while Matt chased me before finally catching me by wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me in the air and spinning around.

"And the Fantastic Matt takes down the silly little girl." Matt said before setting me down on my two feet. I just laughed and handed him back the ball so he could continue throwing it back and forth.

"So you guys pumped for the big game this weekend?" I asked while standing next to Tyler.

"You know it." Tyler said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You should come watch us practice tonight."

"Yeah Ty needs all the cheering he can get." I laughed and agreed making both boys smile at me.

"Look… there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler said giving Matt a hard time.

"You're a dick." Matt said sending Tyler a little glare.

"Seriously Ty" I said but he just completely ignored me and kept taunting Matt.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls."

"Gnomes." I corrected as I watched them continue to throw the football.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Ty began to put down his backpack and I knew he was going to be an ass. Again.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." He said taking the football from Matt and started to aim for the back of Stefan's head.

"Tyler Stop! Your just going to look like an idiot." I said trying to get him to stop knowing Stefan will make him look like a fool.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty! Don't!" But we couldn't stop him and I knew that he would be humiliated in the end so I just sat back and watched. And just guess who was right, me! Really people should listen to me more often.

"Told you so." I sent both boys a smirk before heading inside to my class with Mr Dick.

School was pretty uneventful and dragged on forever until I was finally able to watch the guys play football and I saw Stefan in the stands so I decided to sit next to him.

"Hey Stef, how you doing?" I asked glancing at him.

"Fine." he didn't seem to be paying attention to me and looked like he was torn, and he just kept staring at the football team.

"Just go for it, you know you'll be the best one out there. I mean you were around when it was invented." I nudged his shoulder and he smiled.

"Yeah you're right, I'll go for it." He got up to stand by Tanner and I continued to watch them play occasionally cheering for Matt and Tyler. I could sense Damon was near but I ignored the feeling and continued having fun watching them play football. I then saw Stefan run into the school, and a few minutes later he came running out in full gear.

"Yeah! Go Stefan!" I shouted encouragement and got a rude look from Tyler so I just stuck my tongue out at him, and he smiled and shook he's head turning back to Matt. I watched Stefan dominate for a little bit and then got bored and headed home for the day. When I got there I went up to my room and found Damon in my bed reading a book.

"Ugh finally you're home. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you." I just rolled my eyes and laid down next to him.

"Well considering you were at the school like 10 minutes ago I wouldn't think very long." He laughed and rolled over so he was on his side facing me with he head in his hand as he stared at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Damon no! No! No!" I was trying to wiggle out of the bed but my realization was to late. Suddenly I was being tickled and was laughing uncontrollably squirming my way trying to get out of the reach of his hands. I had finally had enough and sent a gust of wind at him which caused him to fly away from me and off the end of the bed. I was still laughing slightly but crawled to the end of the bed to make sure he was ok. He was groaning while he moved to a sitting position, he looked at me and smiled, then suddenly smirked. He flew at me so fast pinning me to the bed, while his face was in its monstrous state, and he was growling at me. I just laughed at him and growled back, but coming from me it sounded weak and silly. His face went back to normal and started laughing while rolling off of me. We laid there for a little bit until we heard Stefan downstairs.

"Well brother dearest is home, time to go piss him off." I just rolled my eyes and sat up in my bed grabbing my remote.

"Have fun with that." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh, I will. Later baby girl." He kissed the top of my head and walked out of my room. I laid down in my bed and grabbed a book to read just trying to relax and escape reality. After a little while Damon popped his head in and told me I was coming with to crash a dinner party. I let out a soft sigh and got up to fallow Damon out the door. It was a little weird picking up Caroline especially when she saw me.

"Um Damon what is she doing here?" She was looking at me as if I were something vile and I just rolled my eyes.

"Get in the car and shut up." She looked to be in a trance then got into the back seat and was quit the whole ride to Elena's. When we got to the door Caroline was standing in front and I was next to Damon. Then Elena opened the door and looked really confused.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh."

"Hope you don't mind." The Stefan walked up and he seemed a little scared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." I was standing slightly behind Damon also waiting for him to be invited in, not because I had to, but because I was polite.

"Oh, yeah, you guys can…" Sadly before she could finish Stefan interrupted her.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan seemed really nervous looking back and forth between his brother and Elena.

"Get in here." Caroline was looking at us as if we were crazy for standing at the door, if only she lived here

"We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said and I smiled then Damon walked in before me and just had to rub it in to Stefan.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you." We then moved to sit in the living room and started chatting.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be ceiling. But good for you. Go for it." Elena said encouraging Stefan with a smile.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." I rolled my eyes at Damon and wondered if he had ever said that in his life.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Wow Caroline doesn't have any tact.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said trying to seem helpful.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Nope guess not.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Dame is right, you just don't look like you would like that, but I bet the uniform is fun to ware." I said and she smiled at me but before she could say anything Caroline had to put her foot in her mouth again.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." She looked around and everyone was giving her a strange look and she realized what she had done it again and tried to fix it. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Fey, and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Ugh here she comes.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said sending glares Damon's way.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Yeah thought so.

After a while it was just Stefan Caroline and me in the living room talking about football then Stefan asked her about her scarf and then Damon walked in.

"What are you two kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting on her scarf."

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" He was looking at Caroline clearly wanting a moment to talk to Stefan with out her around.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline responded with a scoff.

"For me?" Damon asked trying to be nice.

"Hmm… I don't think so." God just compel her already.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Finally I thought she'd never leave.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline then got up and went into the kitchen.

"Great." Damon said and was smiling as he watched her exit the room.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan said looking at his brother in disgust.

"Sure she does Stefan. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said egging his brother on with a smirk plastered on his face.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan said getting up from his seat and getting in his brothers face.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." He said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Thats a little creepy Day." I said watching them from my seat waiting to intervene if need be.

"Shut up Fey, before I make you." He said and looked at me but there was a smile hiding behind his smirk so I started laughing.

"Hah you wish you could make me do what you want." I said and he just laughed with me and then the girls came back after awhile. After that we decided it was time to go.

The next day was the day of the big game and I wore some red in order to show school spirit. When I got there I saw Elena talking with Stefan, Elena spotted me and waved and I waved back and continued walking around watching everybody cheering and partying. I felt a little left out not really in the party mood, I knew I would leave soon. After awhile Tanner started boasting about how awesome Stefan is and I just blocked him out like I do in his class. Then I saw Jeremy throw a punch and I ran over to break it up and saw Stefan trying to break it up too. Jeremy had a broken bottle and swiped at Tyler but Stefan blocked it and I pulled Tyler away from the fight with Matts help.

"Dude he's a kid. Just leave him alone." I said while pushing him back.

"Just shut up Fey. You don't know anything." He shoved me back and I fell over surprised by his outburst, then suddenly Damon was in front of Tyler and pushed him against a car Matt was so surprised he seemed frozen.

"Don't. Touch. Fey." I could tell he wanted to bite into his neck but I couldn't let that happen. I got up and grabbed onto Damon's arm and pulled.

"DAMON! Let him go." He looked at me then at Tyler and shoved him, causing him to fall to the ground. I sent an apologetic look to Matt and Tyler before leaving with Damon.

"I have to go ruin my brothers life, are you going to be ok until I get back." He was looking down at me with concern in his eyes and reached out to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just going to go home." I moved forward and wrapped my arms around around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He slowly hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I pulled back and sent him a smile.

"Don't do anything stupid." He chuckled and sent me a smirk before disappearing. I rolled my eyes shook my head and left. I got back to the house and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. after awhile I heard my door open but I was to tired to open my eyes. I felt someone touch my cheek, I knew it was Damon. He then got up and I felt his presence leave the room, I then drifted off too exhausted from the day.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	6. Family Ties

So I'm editing all my old chapters and then I will continue on with this story. Just to be honest with all of you I lost my passion for this story for a little while but I'm back and I can't let it go. I just can't seem to get this story out of my mind but I am going to change things so if you want you can go back and read the older chapters to see the changes.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>Family Ties<p>

I woke to a shout from another room and I sensed Damon and Stefan in Stefan's room. So I got up and went to see what Damon was doing to piss off Stefan. I walked in as Damon stabbed Stefan.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." He moved his shirt around and I could see a hole in his shirt and I smirked at him as he walked out of the room. Stefan was hunched over as he yanked out the knife and I walked over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked watching him as he took a couple deep breaths.

"Yeah, it just takes me a little longer to heal because of my diet."

"Well I'm sorry about him, he can be a real dick." I sent him a smile before walking out the door, and I could have sworn I heard him say thank you.

I went downstairs to find Damon putting his jacket on getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To blondie's house." I rolled my eyes and started to head back to my room but stopped and looked back at Damon.

"Hey Day?" He looked up at me with his ice blue eyes and one eyebrow raised. "Could you please not kill Care. She's one of my friends and I don't want to see her dead." He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before turning on his heel and walking out the front door. I took a deep breath before walking back to my room passing Stefan on my way.

I laid down in my bed and watched TV for and did some homework. After a few hours I got a text from Bonnie saying her and Caroline were going to the grill and that I should meet them there I said I'd be there in a few minutes and got up. I grabbed my car keys and was out the door in a matter of seconds manipulating the air around me to make me move faster. When I got there Bonnie and Caroline had just pulled up too and Bonnie seemed to be upset about something. When I got closer to them I could hear what they were saying.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" I felt that pain again but i ignored it.

"Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie said looking helpless.

"Ok, go by yourself." I rolled my eyes at Caroline's insensitive comment, and decided to make myself known.

"I'll go with you." Bonnie and Caroline both looked at me and Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah that would be fun." I smiled and then she turned back to Caroline.

"What about your mom? Is she ok with you going with Damon." She asked looking skeptically at the tall blonde.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Care said rolling her eyes.

"He's older sexy danger guy." I could tell Bonnie didn't really approve of him.

"Not to mention he can be a dick." I said thinking a little sabotage wouldn't be that bad of me.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" I can't believe she ignored me. I wonder if she's still mad that I was in the car when Damon picked her up.

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." I looked over at Bonnie with wide eyes realizing her powers were kicking in.

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous or a dick. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." I looked at Caroline with wide eyes shocked at how spot on she was.

"Thats and understatement." I said and Caroline then turned to me and glared.

"How do you even know Damon?" I think she was trying to intimidate me but when you've lived with a vamp for 13 years nothing really scares you.

"Yeah how do you know Damon?" Bonnie was now looking at me too.

"Well I was adopted by his parents when I was four and when his parents passed away he decided to take care of me. His parents were never really around to begin with and he was always the one to take care of me." It was the lie we had come up with a long time ago when I had gotten to old to be his kid.

"Oh so you guys are like family?" I nodded and I could see Caroline relax knowing that I'm not competition now.

"So what are his issues?" Bonnie asked looking back at Caroline

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." She said but didn't seem to convincing.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie said trying to get Caroline to break.

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena."

I sighed knowing that this was going to be a long day. After awhile I left telling Bonnie I'd meet her at the Lockwood's in a few hours.

When I got to the house I went right upstairs to my room and started to get ready for the party. It took me an hour just to do my hair but I wanted it to be perfect. I curled it and braided it pining clips with diamonds on it in my hair. I put on my black sequin dress, and put on my two necklaces. I was looking over my handy work when I sensed Damon was near. I turned and smiled at him seeing him all dressed up.

"Well don't you look dashing." I said smiling as I walked up to him and saw his tie was messed up so I undid it and made it look better. When I was done I looked up at him and his eyes were on my neck. I stared at him questionably until he reached up and grabbed one of my necklaces. I looked down and saw he had grabbed the one he had given me a long time ago. It was a key with a heart cut out at the top.

"You still where it?" It was more of a question then a statement and he then looked into my eyes and I smiled at him.

"Of corse I do." He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. He then left without saying anything else and I stared after him. I reached up and touched the necklace he had given me when I was 5. I smiled to myself before turning back to the mirror and putting on the final touches before heading out the door.

I met Bonnie in line and stood and talked to her until we got to the front doors where the Lockwood's were. Bonnie walked up to Mrs. Lockwood and I followed behind her.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood! This is my new best friend Fey Collins." Bonnie said with a huge smile on her face as she gestured to me.

"Well Hello Fey welcome to our home, please come in." She smiled at me but it seemed really fake, but thats fine because mine was just as fake.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood you have a lovely home." I smiled back at her before walking into her house and then was dragged away by Bonnie. We had a fun time, we danced snuck some champagne and just talked all night. We were hanging out in the dining area when we heard Mrs Lockwood throwing a fit.

"Bitch." I heard Bonnie say and I looked over at her and she seemed to be focused on something, then all the candles were lit and I raised my eyebrow. I looked back at Bonnie and she seemed to be a little scared so I pulled her away saying that it was probably time for us to leave.

When I got home I changed out of my outfit and put on some pajamas. I then crawled into bed and fell asleep completely exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys so please leave a review if you have any thoughts or opinions. <strong>


	7. You're Undead to Me

So I'm editing all my old chapters and then I will continue on with this story. Just to be honest with all of you I lost my passion for this story for a little while but I'm back and I can't let it go. I just can't seem to get this story out of my mind but I am going to change things so if you want you can go back and read the older chapters to see the changes.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>You're Undead to Me<p>

I was running through the forest barefoot. I was scared, my heart was racing faster then I thought was possible. I heard some sort of animal fallowing me and I kept looking over my shoulder trying to see if I could see whatever was chasing me but before I could get a good look I managed to trip over a root and go flying to the ground.

I shot up and nearly fell out of bed. I was breathing so heavy that it took me a while to calm myself down. I looked over at my clock and let out a long, irritated groan. Only my dumb ass would wake up at one in the morning and not be able to go back to sleep. So I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired but too freaked to go back to sleep. So I decided to go bother Damon. I got up and walked across the hall and looked inside Damon's room but saw that his bed was empty. I let out a sigh and went to go walk back to my room but stopped when I heard a thump from downstairs. I reached out with my extra sense and tried to feel if there was someone else in the house. I felt Zach in his room, probably sleeping, then I reached out farther and could sense a weak Damon, somehow I just knew he was in trouble. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and moved the air around me so that I moved even faster, so when Stefan suddenly appeared in front of me it was basically like hitting a wall going 30mph. I was about to hit the floor when I felt Stefan's arms around my waist. He set me on my feet and kept his hands on my arms right above my elbows to steady me. I looked up into his eyes and I just knew that he had done something wrong, so I pushed myself away from him and put some space between us.

"What did you do Stefan? Where is Damon?" His eyes darkened and he looked down breaking eye contact and I just knew Damon needed me.

"He was out of control Fey. I had to do something. I had to put a stop to him before he killed any more people." He lifted his gaze and his eyes landed on me. I sent him a murderous look and took a few steps towards him and got in his face.

"He's a vampire you idiot. It's in his nature, and you of all people shouldn't be judging him and what he is doing. From what I've heard you weren't always the golden boy." I sent him a smirk and I felt good when I saw shame cross his face. "Now if you could tell me where Day is I will make sure he doesn't rip your head off for being such a complete and utter moron." He seemed to be taken aback as I smiled sweetly at him. He seemed conflicted I could practically see him fighting with himself in his eyes then I got bored and used my psychic ability and tried to enter his mind and maybe make his decision for him but something was wrong. It was as if there was some sort of fog over his mind and my own eyes widened as I stared at him. There can be only one reason I wouldn't be able to read his mind.

"Clovers" I whispered and I knew that he heard me because I saw satisfaction cross his face. "Stefan, please you don't know what you're doing." I saw him falter a little but then his eyes hardened in determination.

His face started to change and he snarled and ran at me but I used the air around me to make me as fast as him and was able to dodge his attack. I looked around for a source of water or some earth but I couldn't see anything I could use. I turned to look back at Stefan but he wasn't there.

"Shit." I reached out with my power to see if I could sense him then I realized that he has Clovers in his system so that means I wont be able to tell where he is. I started to panic when I would see flashes of him as he moved near me at his vampire pace. I kept whipping around but would be to late to see him. My heart rate picked up and my breathing became faster. I have to get outside. I can protect myself better surrounded by earth, so I turned and bolted for the front door. While i was running Stefan stuck his foot out and I went flying to the floor. As soon as I landed I tried to get back up but he got on my back and I felt something prick my neck, and then the burning started. I let out a pain filled scream as the burning sensation spread throughout my whole body. My veins felt like they were on fire. All I could feel was pain. All I could see was blackness. All I could hear was my own screams leaving my burning throat. Nothing else. Just pain. Then it was just black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so obviously I changed a bit of what went down so I hope you like it. Please review if you have any thoughts or opinions. <strong>


	8. Lost Girls

So I'm editing all my old chapters and then I will continue on with this story. Just to be honest with all of you I lost my passion for this story for a little while but I'm back and I can't let it go. I just can't seem to get this story out of my mind but I am going to change things so if you want you can go back and read the older chapters to see the changes.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>I started to wake up and my head was throbbing, I opened my eyes and took a quick look around and realized I was in my room. There was loud music playing and I wanted to murder whoever was playing the music. I went into my bathroom that's connected to my room and looked through my medicine cabinet for some pain reliever. I popped two pills into my mouth and gulped them down with some water. I looked at my reelection in the mirror and ran my hand through my dark brown wavy hair. I starred at my charcoal eyes for a few more seconds until I decided to splash some water in my face and leave my bathroom. I walked into my closet and picked out a new outfit while I contemplated ways on how to murder Stefan if Day didn't get to it first. While I was changing I glanced outside and saw the sun was about halfway in the sky which mean it was noon. I pulled my pants on. Suddenly I heard a thud coming from the living room. I looked at the mirror on my dresser and watched as my eyes turned purple, the color of my telepathy, I reached out with my mind and searched for the other person downstairs. I felt a very week aura and then I felt Damon's strong aura. My face lit up with a smile because now I knew he was ok. I shot out of my room faster then humanly possible and jumped over the railing and used the air around me to slow my fall so I landed softly in the living room dropping down right in front of Damon, startling him in the process. My arms flew around his neck and I breathed in his sent. I could tell he had been hunting but I didn't care because now he was safe. I pulled away and stared at his ice blue eyes.<p>

"What happened?" The question escaped my lips in a whisper as I continued to stare at his face.

"Stefan attacked you to stop you from trying to release me." He reached his hand up and stroked my cheek as he was talking then tugged on a strand of hair. He finished with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows at me which make me roll my eyes. Movement catches my eye and I see a body on the couch and I realize its Matts older sister Vicki. I look back at Damon with a puzzling look and he just shrugs at me before getting on his phone. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen and look for something to eat. I rumbled through the kitchen for a while and I settled on making french toast with peanut butter spread on top with a sprinkle of powdered sugar. I sat down and started eating my food moaning at the delicious taste. I hear the shower running upstairs as I clean up my mess and Damon walks in a few minutes later as I finish up. I look over at him and I raise my eyebrow and glance up to where I hear the shower running and then look back at him with a questioning look. He sends me a smirk before talking.

"Heres the deal, Stefan took my day ring and I need it back. So I need you to go and see if you can speed Stefan up in getting it back." I crossed my arms and stared at him for a minute before answering.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know go grab baby gilbert or something, I don't care what you do just help me get my ring." His voice had risen at the end and took an intimidating step forward and a normal person would have stepped back but I just help my ground.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see what I can do." I walked past him and grabbed my helmet and my bike keys and headed to the Grill to waste some time.

I walked into the Grill and saw Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline sitting down at a booth. I walked over to their table to say hi to them.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" I stood in front of their table and gave them a big smile, only to get glares from bonnie and a sad expression from Care. Matts response was the worst of them all though. He stood up and stood in front of Care as if he was protecting her. To say I was confused was an understatement. I leaned over and look behind Matt to Caroline. "Did I do something wrong? What happened?" I gave her a pleading look and she looked back at me with these sad eyes.

"Matt sit down she didn't do anything and she probably didn't even know." She sat up a little and pulled on Matts arm to make him sit down, then gestured for me to take a seat next to Matt. I nodded with a smile and a thanks. I looked at all of them waiting for someone to start talking and tell me what I did wrong, I was actually upset and hurt that my new friends were mad at me. I have grown very fond of them in such a short time and I didn't like it that Care was upset. My eyes landed on care and she took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes, she nodded and looked at me.

"Look your friend Damon was hurting Caroline and we all figured you knew and didn't care or do anything about it." She was glaring at me as she said this which annoyed me but I kept me face in a sad and shocked expression. I looked over at Care with a sad smile.

"I'm going to go kick his ass ok?" I moved to get up but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down with a little smile on her face.

"No, don't its fine." I think she was trying to protect me as if she knew he was more dangerous then an abusive boyfriend. Obviously I wasn't going to hurt Day but I totally could, nonetheless I sat back down and sent her and apologetic smile. I looked at Matt and he sent me a small smile as an apology for earlier and I smiled and gave him a little nod before jumping into a conversation with Care and Bonnie. We all hung out for a really long time just laughing and talking. Matt got a call and said he had to leave we said goodbye and then continued having fun. We were like a couple of normal teenagers and I liked the feeling of escape it gave me but we all know you can't escape forever. My phone started to go off and I could tell by the ringtone it was Damon. I stood up and walked a few feet away from everyone before I answered.

"Hello?"

"The sun is going down, meet me at the Gilbert house in 10 minutes, or you grounded for a week."

"Haha very funny, I'll see you there." I said before I hung up the phone and walked back to my friends.

"Sorry guys but I gotta run. I'll see y'all later ok?" They all nodded waved and said goodbye as I left. I hopped on my bike and headed over to the Gilbert's house. When I got there the sun had just gone down and then Day was at my side. He put his hand behind my head and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before he walked up to the front door and rang their doorbell. When Elena answered she tried to shut it in his face which made me giggle a little and she told her brother to go upstairs.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon

**"**Stay away from me.**" **Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon said stepping over the threshold. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" Damon said as he took another step closer to Elena.

**"**He's out looking for Vicki." Elena seemed pretty mad and I wondered what would make her so mad.

"Day what did you do to the poor girl." I asked him.

"Not now Fey I'm working." He shot me a smile and I flipped him off. Elena was staring at me as if I had grown another head. She turned her attention back to Damon and glared at him.

**"**Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." He said and I figured out what he had done, he turned her.

**"**Did you thank Katherine?" She sneered and I let out a chuckle.

"Nice one." I said smiling at Elena. She stared back at me confused and I don't really blame her I'm sure I'm probably the most confusing part of this entire situation.

**"**Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon ignored my comment again and brought the attention back to him. Stupid attention whore.

**"**I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." He then turned around and left and I stayed behind a bit.

"Hey Elena, I'm sorry for all of this ok? I'm having a really good time with all of you and I wish that it could be different and normal but its not so I'm sorry about that." Her face had softened and I gave her one of my genuine smiles before I left and walked up to Damon.

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry my best friend is a crazy vampire and I'm Tinkerbell." He mocked in a high pitched voice then laughed at his own joke and I hit him upside the head. His hand shot up and rubbed where I hit him and he smiled at me.

"What are we doing now?"

"Well my little fey, you are going to use your awesome telepathy power and find my brother for me." He sent me a big Cheshire cat grin and I just rolled my eyes. I looked around before I focused on my telepathy and searched for Stefan. After a few minutes I finally found him and ran in his direction while using my air ability to make myself go faster. When I got there I stopped directly in front of Stefan and smiled at him before I heard a loud banging noise and then I could feel the pain in my back as I realized I had just been shot in the back. I fell down onto my hands and knees and took some slow deep breaths as I tried to concentrate on anything but the pain. I knew I wouldn't die but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I heard Damon shouting my name but I didn't want to open my mouth to respond because I didn't know if I would scream or not. I felt him kneel beside me and he started to whisper in my ear.

"Hey your going to be okay. I have to pull out the bullets, are you ready?" I nodded my head and I felt his finger dig into the hole in my back to get the bullet out. I tried to hold in my scream but it didn't really work as he did it to the second bullet. Finally he got the last one out and tears had started to run down my face as the last one was pulled and then he pulled me into a hug as he held me and rocked me back and forth a little shushing me and telling me I was alright. The last thing I remember is him kissing me on the forehead before I drifted off to sleep so my body could heal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if anyone is still reading this than I am absolutely in love with you. Anyway I wanted to ask you all a few question. I have an Idea for this story but it is all season three and I have nothing for the in-between stuff like this chapter. It is the reason why It takes me so long to write a new chapter. So my question to all of you is would you all be super offended or annoyed If I skipped to the end of the first season and just gave a brief summary of what happened in-between. We all know the story so it shouldn't be that hard for you guys to keep up I'm just probably going to do, Haunted, 162 Candles, Unpleasantvill, Miss Mystic Falls, Isobel, and Founders day. If you guys really want a specific episode or if you think I'm going to miss something important then let me know and I will fix it. But please R&amp;R and let me know. <strong>


	9. Goodbye For Now

So I'm editing all my old chapters and then I will continue on with this story. Just to be honest with all of you I lost my passion for this story for a little while but I'm back and I can't let it go. I just can't seem to get this story out of my mind but I am going to change things so if you want you can go back and read the older chapters to see the changes.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>Goodbye For Now<p>

It's been a few days since I was shot in the woods with Damon and he has been avoiding me ever since. It has really started to piss me off and I'm about ten seconds away from setting him on fire and using the fire to make smores. I was in my room listening to music and singing along while sitting on my bed with my laptop open. I was messaging a few friends from my old school and I really started to miss them. As I was telling my old bandmate that I missed singing on stage with him too. Suddenly Damon bursted into my room and grabbed one of my duffle bags and started packing up my clothes without saying a word to me. I shut my computer and stood up walking over to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing or are you going to make me extract it from your mind?" I can't believe he thinks he can ignore me for a few days and just come in and pack for me without telling me whats going on. He then turned and looked me in the eye for the first time in days and then told me something I thought he would never say to me.

"You're leaving!" I stared at him confused.

"What do you mean I'm leaving? For how long? Where am I going?" I asked him. He just started to pack for me again and I could feel my blood start to boil. I was about to go off on him when he used his vampire speed to pin me to a wall with his hands on both sides of my face. I looked into his eyes and I could see pain and fear reflecting in his bright blue eyes and I could feel my anger start to vanish.

"I need to stay here and finish what I started but I can't lose you in the process. I need you somewhere where I know you're safe, so I'm sending you back to LA and back to that preforming school you liked so much. You will live in the dorms with your friends and stay out of trouble. If I need you I will bring you back but right now I can't do what I need to do when I'm worried you're getting shot in some godforsaken forest looking for my idiot brother. I need you to stay safe. I need you to leave until I say its ok to come back." As he finished talking his piercing blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and then pulled him into a hug.

"I'll be here as soon as you need me ok?" I said as I pulled away from him. Normally I would have put up more of a fight but in a strange way I think he's right, and I miss my friends in LA and I can start singing again so I was going to go along with what he wanted. "You promise me you will call me everyday and tell me what is going on, even if its nothing." He started smiling down at me and I smiled back at him. He moved away and walked to the door and paused.

"Your leaving in an hour, I'll send your bike to you it should get there a few days after you get there." He then walked out of my room to let me finish packing.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to be gone so I grabbed a second bag and packed as much as I could into those bags. after packing for thirty minutes I decided to just lay on my bed until it was time to go. After what felt like only a few seconds I heard a car honk outside and I knew it was for me. I grabbed my bags and and took one last look around before leaving the boarding house and getting the car. I was a little hurt that I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone but I just knew in the back of my head that this was for the best and that I had to trust Damon. Besides I don't think he realized I swiped one of his credit cards before I left. If he wants me to leave so bad then I'm at least going to have fun while I'm away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so I know this chapter was really short and I'm really sorry but I just had to write something to get it where I want this story to really be. just bare with me guys I promise the next chapter will be a lot better Fey might even meet a really old vamp ;)... anyway please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Did You Miss Me

So I'm editing all my old chapters and then I will continue on with this story. Just to be honest with all of you I lost my passion for this story for a little while but I'm back and I can't let it go. I just can't seem to get this story out of my mind but I am going to change things so if you want you can go back and read the older chapters to see the changes.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><span>Did You Miss Me<span>

It has been almost a year since I left Mystic Falls, summer just started and I was super excited to spend the summer in California with no rules. Damon has surprisingly kept his promise and has called me everyday and told me whats been going on, how he had feelings for Elena, Care becoming a vampire, Bonnie becoming an experienced witch, Tyler a werewolf, even how Katherine wasn't in the tomb and how she caused a bunch of trouble. I could tell he was holding back so I asked if he wanted me to come back but he said they could handle it so I just stayed in LA and continued to do what I loved, singing. I was living in a dorm at the preforming arts school in LA, but I really missed Mystic Falls and the friends I made there. I even changed my hair to blonde. I was sitting in my bed going over some music sheets when my phone started to ring. It was a blocked number so I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Fey is that you?" I recognized the voice as Elena but something sounded off

"Elena? Is something wrong?" I asked I was confused it sounded like something was wrong.

"Guess again." She responded and I knew who I was talking to and to say I was even more confused was an understatement, but I wasn't going to let that show I hated Katherine for what she did to Day and I was going to let it be known.

"Katherine." I said it with as much anger as possible.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone when they're trying to help you." I rolled my eyes as she spoke.

"Give me one good reason not to hang up on you right now, and how did you even know my phone number?" I said putting as much annoyance as possible behind my question.

"I know lots of things Fey and I'm not going to share everything thats how I stay five steps ahead of everybody." She said and I rolled my eyes again even though she couldn't see me.

"Get to the point before I hang up on you." I demanded getting fed up with her games.

"Damon needs you he is to prideful to admit it but Klaus is here and Elena is going to be sacrificed in about an hour. Also Damon was bit by a werewolf and is dying." And with those earth shattering final words she hung up and left me to fall apart alone. He's dying. I can't believe he's dying. She must be lying. I tried to call Damon but no answer so I used my air ability to throw everything into my bags and left for the airport I could be there in a few hours and if she was telling the truth I would find a way to save Damon.

* * *

><p>A plane ride and car ride later and I'm back in Mystic Falls and its the next morning, I hope I'm not to late to save Damon. I'm not sure where to go so I just head in the direction that feels right and I end up in the cemetery. I keep walking for a minute and then I hear Damon's voice and I sprint in his direction. I come up behind Damon and I see him pull up his sleeve and show Stefan his werewolf bite. This whole time I was hopping it wasn't real and here I am practically staring the bite mark in the face.<p>

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon said and I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

**"**We'll find something. A cure." Stefan sounded as desperate as I felt as I just stood there to frozen to say anything.

"There's no cure, Stefan."

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this." Stefan said sounding so sure of himself it gave me a little bit of hope.

**"**You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." Damon said and turned to leave but thats when he spotted me. I'm sure I looked like a mess my blonde hair in messy curls falling around my face which was probably red from all the crying I was doing and I was still in the clothes I wore on the plane. He just stared at me and Stefan kept looking back and forth between us as we stared at each other.

"Fey?" He whispered my name and took a step toward me and then pulled me into a hug. I collapsed in his arms and started crying harder.

"I'm gonna save you Day. Do you understand me, you are not allowed to die. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. So I'm going to help Stefan find a cure for you and you'll be fine." There was so much determination in my voice that I even convinced myself. I pulled away from him and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he pulled away all together.

"I have to go do something real quick, but I'll meet you back at the boarding house in a little bit." he said this before taking one last look at me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before he sped off leaving me with Stefan.

"So I guess you have a lot to fill me in on huh." I said looking back at Stefan. I wasn't sure if I could trust him after what he did to me the last time I was in Mystic Falls, but after what I heard him say to Damon I knew we were on the same side, and that we can work together to help Day. He finally looked me in the eye and I could tell he was about to apologize so I cut him off.

"Lets save your idiot brother first and then you can tell me how sorry you are for attacking me." I sent him a wink and a smile and he gave me a soft apologetic smile back.

"I think I have an idea. Come with me." He said before walking off as I followed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked this sorry no originals in this chapter but you will totes see them in the next one. please let me know how I'm doing and if you have any questions just let me know.**


	11. As I Lay Dying

Hey guys so I know its been a long time but I just revised my old chapters and they have changed a lot so please go back and re read it if you want a better understanding of whats happening now. This is going to be a Klaus/OC fanfic and I'm super excited to move forward with it.

I don't own TVD

* * *

><p>As I Lay Dying<p>

Stefan and I stayed up all night brain storming and came up with nothing. Not a single god damn thing. Our last shot is getting Bonnie to ask her ancestors and I hope that it works. I told Stefan I would meet him and Bonnie at the old witch house right after I said hi to the gang. I was walking around town which was full of people dressed in old dresses celebrating gone with the wind. after a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly I spotted Caroline running up to Elena and Jeremy and smiled to myself before heading over.

"It's like Atlanta has burned and yet in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline stated with her fist in the air. A laugh escaped my lips and I started clapping drawing the attention of the three teenagers.

"Nicely put Care." I flashed her a huge smile and she suddenly squealed and stood up pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I chuckled a bit before putting my arms around the excited blonde hugging her back.

"Oh my god Fey You're back!" Care exclaimed pulling away from the hug. I laughed before looking at Elena who was still staring at me in shock.

"You look so different." Jeremy said taking in the many physical changes that I went through since the last time they all saw me. I had a piercing in my belly button, a little stud in her nose, my hair was now long wavy and blonde, I even had a tattoo of birds flying and the side of her arm. I smiled at all of them my eyes landing back on Elena who hadn't said a word yet.

"Well I can't stay but I just wanted to stop over and say hi while I could." I said giving Care another hug before walking off not giving any of them a chance to stop me. I ran into the forest then used the air around me to make me run faster. I got to the old witch house and stopped before taking a step inside. I could feel the magical energy flowing through building so I closed my eyes and focused on absorbing some of the energy. I opened my eyes when I was finished and then I heard someone cry out in pain and I ran into the building looking for the source of the noise. I walked into a room with Bonnie on the floor and Stefan was hunched over talking to her.

"I heard them say a name." Bonnie said not noticing me standing in the doorway.

"What was it?" Stefan asked looking at Bonnie with hope in his voice.

"Klaus." She stated ominously before she looked up and her eyes landed on me. "Fey?" She whispered her eyes starting to water. Stefan then turned and looked in my direction too, he smiled at me and stepped out of the way. I walked over to Bonnie who was still on the ground and reached my hand out, she smiled up at me and grasped my hand with hers and I hauled her up and into my arms for a hug.

"Thank you for your help Bonnie. I know you hate him so it really means a lot to me that you're helping us save him. I closed my eyes and let some of the energy that I absorbed earlier flow into Bonnie to give her her strength back. I opened my eyes when I was done and she pulled away from me looking at me with curiosity. I smiled at her before looking at Stefan.

"So where is this Klaus guy I keep hearing about?" I asked with a smirk placed on my face.

"I'll show you, come with me." Stefan said before walking out. I looked back at Bonnie and gave her another hug before running off and following Stefan.

After Stefan stopped in town to tell Elena that Damon was dying we finally ended up at an apartment, Stefan told me it was Ric's but he had vacated it after Klaus took over his body and home. When we walked in he shut the door behind us. I spotted Elena sitting on the bed with curly hair and I realized immediately who it was.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan said stepping in front of me shielding me from her view.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead." Katherine had gotten up from her spot on the bed and walked over to us.

"We ran into complications." Stefan said taking a few steps forward. I looked over to the kitchen and noticed a bottle of an amber liquid, so I decided to go over and make myself a drink as they talked. I didn't even flinched when Katherine grabbed Stefan and Vamp sped him into a hidden corner of the apartment. I had already sensed the presence of a very old vampire and something I had never felt my entire life which I knew meant that the Hybrid was here.

I looked over to the doorway when it opened with a drink in my hand as two very beautiful men stepped in.

"Klaus you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine said pulling Stefan out into the open. It made the sandy blonde haired man smile a broad smile as he looked at Stefan.

"You just keep popping up don't you?" My eyes widened as the accent flowed past his lips not expecting the big bad hybrid to be this gorgeous. His eyes then switched to me and everyone else's followed his gaze.

"You're a new pretty face, who are you?" He asked with that same smile on his face looking straight into my eyes. I smiled back at him and took another sip of my drink before setting it down and walking around the kitchen island stopping in front of the hybrid.

"Fey Collins." I said holding my hand out to shake his as if this was the most normal situation in the world. His smile turned into more of a smirk as he grasped my hand in his and brought it up to his lips placing a kiss on my knuckles. I kept my face relaxed and when he let go of my hand I took two steps back looking over to Stefan. He was staring at me with wide eyes before he looked back at Klaus clearing his throat.

"I need your help, for my brother." He stepped closer to us and placed himself in front of me attempting to block me from view which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Well whatever it is it will have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said as he walked past us his eyes lingering on me for a few seconds. The very old vampire took a step forward telling Stefan how important family is.

"My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Suddenly Klaus appeared behind the vampire with a silver dagger in his hand.

"And so I shall." He whispered before stabbing the man through the heart causing me to jump and grabbed onto the back of Stefan's jacket. Stefan took a step back towards me blocking my view of Klaus daggering his brother. I heard a the body hit the ground and then Stefan was ripped away from me and was slammed into the wall on our left. Klaus held him by the throat and and smiled at Stefan.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you." They glared at each other before Klaus grabbed a stake he had been hiding and drove it into Stefan's stomach. I cried out and started to move towards them but Katherine came out of nowhere and slammed me into the wall her hand on my throat. I glared daggers at her as I could hear Klaus taunting Stefan. Katherine looked over her shoulder and I could see concern cross her face.

"He's just trying to help his brother." She said as her grip loosened on me and I saw the opening I was waiting for. I moved the air around my to launch Katherine away from me. I watched with satisfaction as she slammed into a wall and fell to the floor. I then held my hands out in front of me pointed at Klaus and Stefan, I then separated my hands causing the air to push Stefan and Klaus apart from each other. Stefan fell to the floor clutching his stomach in pain. Klaus had stumbled a few feet away and I ran forward placing myself in front of Stefan. Klaus glared at me and I saw his grip tighten on the stake in his hand so I was prepared when he vamp sped at me trying to stab me in the heart. I manipulated the air to move as fast as I could and appeared behind him before he could stab me. He whipped around and faced me with wide angry eyes. He lunged for me again and this time I took hold of his arm with the stake in it and used his momentum to throw him as hard as I could. He landed a few feet away from me before he quickly got up and launched himself at me with a growl escaping his lips. I wasn't fast enough this time, landing on the floor with a loud thud him landing on top of me. His face was mere inches from mine as we panted, I saw his eyes flash yellow momentarily and I knew that he was about to rip open my throat with his teeth. I sucked in a really deep breath and when I released it he was thrown off of me by the gust of wind I created with my mouth. The moment I got to my feet he was back in my face with my throat in his hand as he slammed me against the wall.

"What are you?" He growled and I could feel him using his compulsion on me but my telepathic abilities make me immune to vampire compulsion so I glared back at him not saying a word. He arched an eyebrow and then leaned in and sniffed my neck. "How is it that I don't smell vervain but you seem to be able to resist my compulsion?"

"Maybe I'm more special then you." I smirked looking him in the eyes but was surprised when a smile broke out on his face and he began to chuckle.

"You just might be, love."

* * *

><p><strong>OK so Its been a while but please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also go check out my polyvore account and look at the collection I made for this fanfic my username is jessisthebestduh<strong>


End file.
